I Hate Akashi
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi. (CALIC0)
1. The List

**I HATE AKASHI** - Calico Neko

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 1 - The List

_Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi._

* * *

><p>Désolé pour l'intrusion. Mais s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous m'écouter pour un moment ? J'ai quelque chose à confesser, quelque chose d'important et quelque chose qui fait me sentir le cœur chargé et la tête étourdie.<p>

C'est à propos de la personne que je déteste le plus. Vous le connaissez probablement : cheveux rouges, yeux hétérochromes, taille moyenne. Oui, vous avez juste. Son nom est Akashi Seijuurou. Je pense qu'entendre son nom est assez pour me faire sentir inconfortable et me donner des frissons.

Ok, laissez-moi vous dire la longue liste de pourquoi je le déteste tellement. Après que je vous l'ai dit, j'espère que vous pourrez me donner des solutions pour effacer ce sentiment de haine. J'y vais…

Je déteste ses cheveux parce que le rouge est ma couleur préférée.

Je déteste ses yeux parce qu'il me regarde toujours gentiment.

Je déteste ses oreilles parce qu'il écoute toujours mes plaintes.

Je déteste ses joues parce qu'il est mignon avec ces joues joufflues.

Je déteste ses lèvres parce qu'elles sont tellement douces et roses.

Je déteste sa taille parce qu'on va bien ensemble à chaque fois que l'on marche côte à côte, nous avons seulement trois centimètres de différence.

Je déteste sa paume parce qu'elle est chaude et va parfaitement avec la mienne.

Je déteste ses bras parce qu'il peut m'enlacer fermement.

Je déteste sa voix parce qu'elle est sexy.

Je déteste son chandail parce qu'il va avec mon corps.

Je déteste ses épaules parce qu'il me donne toujours une épaule pour pleurer dessus.

Je déteste son cerveau parce que son QI est plus élevé que le mien.

Je déteste sa peau parce qu'elle est plus douce que la mienne.

Je déteste ses chaussures parce qu'on a la même pointure.

Je déteste ses chevaux parce qu'ils sont tous aussi cool que lui.

Je déteste sa devise parce que comme il le dit, il gagne toujours et a toujours raison.

Je le déteste parce qu'il est un bon joueur de shogi et de basket.

Je le déteste parce qu'il embrasse bien.

Je le déteste parce qu'il donne ses sourires seulement à moi.

Je le déteste parce qu'il fait toujours devenir mon visage rouge.

Je le déteste parce qu'il est un bon professeur alors je peux avoir de bonnes notes à presque tous mes test.

Je le déteste parce qu'il fait vraiment attention à ma santé.

Je déteste sa possessivité.

Je le déteste parce qu'il fait toujours battre mon cœur tellement vite et fort.

Je déteste son parfum parce que c'est la même odeur qu'avec le mien.

Je le déteste à chaque fois qu'il dit, « Ne t'en fais, je te protégerai à tout prix. »

Je le déteste quand il m'ordonne, « Je t'aime. Tu dois sortir avec moi. »

Je le déteste quand il dit, « Souviens-toi, tu es à moi jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

Je déteste son père quand il dit, « Tu seras mon beau-fils. »

Je le déteste quand il dit, « Je le veux. » et me donne un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me déteste quand je dis, « Je le veux. »

Je déteste notre première fois dans notre nouvelle maison parce que je ne peux pas contrôler ma voix.

Et la chose que je déteste le plus chez lui c'est parce que… PARCE QU'IL ME FAIT TELLEMENT L'AIMER !

…

…

…

Sanglote…

Je sais, je suis enfantin, mais je ne peux plus contrôler ce sentiment, je…

« Kouki… Peux-tu répéter cette confession ? Je pense que tu as plus à dire. »

Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est Seijuurou-san derrière mon dos ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas la voix de Seijuurou-san…

« Viens avec moi, Kouki, je vais te faire me détester plus. »

Quelqu'un, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît…

_A suivre ~_


	2. Red Hair

**I HATE AKASHI** - Calico Neko

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 2 - Red Hair

_Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi_

* * *

><p>C'était un bon jour, comme ses autres jours normaux. Paressant d'un côté, entouré de livres de l'autre. Ah... Le paradis. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi l'appela et le força à avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. Furihata ne pouvait pas dire non. Il était effrayé par ce type, vous vous souvenez ?<p>

Alors les voilà, se promenant autour du lac. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Akashi ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander de sortir avec lui un jour si froid ? Ils pourraient tomber malade. Lorsque Furihata lui demanda, Akashi répondit seulement « Tu as froid ? Tu as toujours la permission de m'enlacer, Kouki. »

Nan, ces mots ne le faisaient plus rougir, sauf...

Furihata déglutit.

… Quand il vit les cheveux d'Akashi. Grâce au vent, ils flottaient magnifiquement dans l'air. Chaque mèche était de l'art. Ils étaient d'un rouge vif, particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient illuminés par le soleil. Furihata ne pouvait pas trouver les mots justes pour les décrire. Il n'avait jamais vu cette oeuvre d'art avant. Cette fois, Furihata réalisa.

« - J'adore le rouge.

- Hm, tu as dit quelque chose, Kouki ?

- Quoi ? Non, rien. C'est juste tes cheveux. C'est... » Le brun ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots. Il était trop timide, et effrayé qu'Akashi se moque de lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges eut un petit rire. « Changeons ta couleur de cheveux. Tu aimes le rouge, pas vrai ? »

Par réflexe, Furihata hurla « - Non, je _déteste_ le rouge !

- Tu aimes le rouge, Kouki. Même ton visage le montre. »

Furihata _détestait_ les cheveux d'Akashi parce que le rouge était la couleur préférée de Furihata.

_A suivre ~_


	3. Gentle Eyes

**I HATE AKASHI** - Calico Neko

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 3 - Gentle Eyes

_Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi_

* * *

><p>Furihata ne savait pas pourquoi son Akashi le regardait avec des… yeux si pervers ? Est-ce que c'était parce que Furihata ne portait qu'un pantalon ?<p>

Il scanna le corps du brun de la tête aux pieds. Furihata jurait qu'il pouvait voir des 'étoiles' dans ses yeux hétérochromes. « Kouki, est-ce que tu me séduis ? » dit le garçon en souriant d'une manière plutôt inhabituelle.

Un pas en arrière. Deux pas en arrière. Une main droite se leva pour atteindre le corps de l'autre.

Ok, ça devenait dangereux. Mieux valait courir pour le moment.

Et puis Akashi lui avait envoyé un autre regard.

C'était un autre bon jour où Akashi l'avait forcé à avoir un autre rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de le trainer comme ça ? Enfin, comme leurs autres rendez-vous, Furihata ne pouvait pas dire non.

Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent un petit garçon. Il semblait avoir perdu ses parents, ce qui ce confirma lorsqu'il cria « Maman ! Maman ! »

Furihata, qui adorait les enfants, s'approcha du garçon. Cependant, Akashi le prit en premier, le portant prudemment. Cette fois, Furihata vit quelque chose de différent dans les yeux d'Akashi. Ces yeux froids n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

Quand Akashi regarda le petit garçon, ses yeux était si doux, assez (curieusement) pour arrêter les pleurs du garçon.

« Bon garçon. Allons trouver ta maman. D'accord ? »

Quinze minutes plus tard seulement, grâce aux relations d'Akashi, le garçon retrouva sa mère.

« Tu es… » Furihata ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il le complimenter ? Au lieu de ça, il dit seulement « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais t'occuper des enfants. »

Il eut un petit rire. « C'est à cause de ce garçon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me faisait penser à toi. En le voyant pleurer comme ça, j'ai senti que je devais arrêter ses larmes. »

Puis, le rouge lui envoya ce regard, le même auquel le garçon avait eu droit. Ces yeux doux pouvaient voir l'intérieur du cœur de Furihata, remuant ses entrailles. Sans que Furihata n'ait put le remarquer, il avait regardé ces yeux trop longtemps.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu aimes mes yeux maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Qui aimerait ces yeux ? Je les déteste ! »

Yep, Furihata _détestait_ les yeux d'Akashi parce qu'ils le regardaient avec un regard trop doux.

_A suivre ~_


	4. I Listen

**I HATE AKASHI** - Calico Neko

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 4 - I Listen

_Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi_

* * *

><p>Furihata n'était pas dans sa meilleure condition, et ce depuis trois jours.<p>

Le problème était à cause de sa coach. Elle avait clairement déclaré que Furihata avait besoin de plus d'entraînement, sinon les autres le surpasseraient certainement. Même Kuroko était rarement hors d'haleine depuis la semaine dernière, il se débrouillait mieux qu'à leur dernier semestre. Furihata inquiétait Aida.

Alors que s'était-il passé avec Furihata ?

N'ayant pas assez de courage pour le dire à sa coach démoniaque, une nuit Furihata appela Akashi. Il était onze heures passées, mais l'autre répondit tout de même.

« Même si je suis un peu jaloux qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour toi, je suis sûr que tu devrais lui dire la vérité, Kouki. Elle est ta coach, une 'grande sœur' à l'école. »

« Mais Akashi-san… Je ne peux pas lui dire. C'est… »

Akashi savait que son Kouki était embarrassé de dire la vérité. Il soupira, le rassurant que tout irait bien.

« Riko est probablement la fille à laquelle je ne peux pas dire de mensonge et je sais que tu es trop timide pour lui dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je l'appellerai demain et lu dirai à propos de ton état. Elle comprendra. »

Quelque fois cela arrivait, Akashi venait le 'secourir' et le défendre. Furihata qui avait fait quelque chose parlait à Akashi, puis Akashi lui donnait une solution. Juste comme ça.

« Akashi-san ~, merci de m'écouter. Mais… ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Tu es celui qui a rendu ma taille comme ça. Ça fait encore mal. »

Quand l'autre geignit, Akashi rit.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été trop brutal. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'écouterai toujours et trouverai un moyen de te mettre en sécurité. »

_J'le déteste. Quand est-ce que je peux arrêter de me plaindre ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je fais ça, Akashi m'écoute toujours. Il sait toujours comment me réconforter !_

_A suivre ~_


	5. Chubby Cheeks

**I HATE AKASHI** - Calico Neko

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 5 - Chubby Cheeks

_Voilà pourquoi Furihata "déteste" tellement Akashi_

NdT : Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette traduction ! Je ne sais absolument pas si l'auteur compte continuer sa fanfiction un jour, mais en tout cas si elle le fait soyez sûrs que je continuerai à la traduire ! Je tiens sincèrement à remercier les personnes qui ont mis une review sur cette histoire, notamment **Laura-067** qui met des reviews partout, sur chaque AkaFuri que j'ai un jour posté, **Emy-maso** qui est juste... Voilà quoi... Mais on l'aime quand même, **CJ** qui m'encourage toujours, les personnes qui sont prévenues de cette trad' et qui la commentent, **Mika xFW**, **TSOM**, **FV**. Sans oublier les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris, qui la suivent, et tous ceux qui ont un jour cliqué dessus pour la lire ! Un grand merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Akashi est un obsédé du tofu. Et à cause de ça, il avait de Furihata son chef soudain : il lui ordonnait de lui cuisiner son tofu. Oui, du tofu. Beaucoup.<p>

« Ce serait très bien si tu pouvais faire cette soupe de tofu tous les jours, Kouki. Si je le comparais à un hôtel ou un cuisinier d'un restaurant ce serait pire, mais puisque c'est fait par toi, dix bols d'affilés ne seraient pas assez. »

A chaque fois que le garçon aux cheveux rouges disait ces mots, Furihata se précipitait dans l'énorme cuisine d'Akashi et refaisait encore de la soupe de tofu. Cependant, il devait rater le rare sourire d'Akashi.

« Hm… C'est délicieux. »

Furihata acheta un livre dont le titre était « Versez de la magie dans votre tofu ».

Il était simple à suivre.

Alors quand le numéro 12 de Seirin a un peu de temps libre pour rendre visite à Akashi, il prépara une nouvelle création par les seules et uniques mains de Furihata.

Les pancakes au tofu, faisant lancer un coup d'œil au visage effrayé de Kouki.

« Essaie juste, Akashi-san. »

Attrapant le couteau, Akashi en découpa un morceau. Hm… Rien ne se passa. Ils n'ont pas explosé comme le pensait Akashi.

« Itadakimasu. »

Gasp !

Oh mon dieu… Akashi pensait qu'ils allaient avoir un goût horrible ou l'auraient fait vomir, mais non. Ce sont les meilleurs !

Comme si c'était un hamburger, Akashi arracha les pancake de tofu avec les dents. Imaginez juste un lion manger la viande d'un cerf, ouais… Il était complètement comme ça.

Akashi rencontra la déesse du tofu, les yeux fermés.

« A-akshi-san, ralentis s'il te plaît. Tu pourrais- »

Cependant, Furihata ne put continuer sa phrase remplit d'inquiétude, et grâce à son Empereur adoré.

Il n'était plus un lion. Il était un hamster !

_Trop mignon !_ Furihata cacha ses cris aigus.

Il avait toujours su qu'Akashi était joufflu. Cependant il ressemblait à un poisson-globe maintenant. La façon dont il mangeait les pancakes de tofu de Kouki était la même que les hamsters mangeaient les graines de tournesol en les mettant dans leur bouche d'abord.

Sans le réaliser, Furihata avait fixé les joues d'Akashi pendant une looongue minute.

_Je déteste les pancakes de tofu, mais je déteste les joues joufflues d'Akashi-san encore plus. Ça le rend juste plus mignon !_

_End ~ (Du moins pour l'instant !)_


End file.
